No, he wouldn't
by Lady.Maud.from.Catsburg
Summary: Reneesme has grown up, and knows about imprinting. Now, it's bonding time for Nessie & Jacob. Will Edward be okay with it? Rated Kplus just to be sure. Post-BD, obviously :D


While joking with a friend, I came up with this Idea.

Enjoy it!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer. Though, like most people, I wouldn't mind having Edward for myself ;).

------------------------------------------------------

The sun was barely coming down, and the sweet light entered from the window and directly to the bed, where the 15-year-old girl lied on her side peacefully, reading one of her favourites, 'Wuthering Heights'.

She was so caught up in reading that she didn't heard the slight cursing and stumbling outside until it was near her window. She lifted her eyes from her book completely serene. She knew she wasn't in danger, she had a sixth sense for that. With a slight smile, she marked the page before putting the old book down on the nightstand and heading to the window. She looked outside and her smile grew brighter.

**RPOV**

"Jacob!" I whispered in a singing voice while I saw him climb up the window. "What are you doing here?"

Some more curses were heard, then I stepped aside and held on the open window to let him climb trough it.

Once he was securely inside the room, he turned to me and grabbed my face in his hands. My heart seem to skip a few beats right there.

"Hi, darling" he said sweetly, and I felt like melting. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that, this room is higher than I expected" he added while kissing my forehead.

I laughed quietly. "Its okay, Jake. Nothing I haven't heard from Uncle Emmett before."

He shook his head from side to side "Living in this house is corrupting your innocence." He joked and then I heard him mumble something about 'leeches' while he let go of my face and took my hand.

"Jake," I said serious "They are my family, and I'm part 'leech' too, you remember right?"

He grumbled "I remember." He kissed the back of my hand caringly "You know I have nothing against them," He said smiling "Well at least most of them…"

I sighed containing a laugh. He and Aunt Rose didn't get along. "I know."

He smiled and turned to the book beside the bed. "Wuthering Heights again, huh?"

I chuckled and dragged him to sit with me in the bed. "Yup. It's a classic."

He grinned at the book and then at me "A chip from the old block, I guess."

I laughed quietly at that. It was mom's favourite as well.

**JPOV**

I stared spellbound at her. Over the years she had grown to turn a beautiful young lady. She was stunningly gorgeous; her long, bronze hair went down like a curly and soft cascade all the way down to her waist, and maybe even a little longer. She was incredibly thin but yet amazingly strong, and she had the curves of maybe a younger Bella. Her smile was charming, her white, shiny teeth made an attractive contrast to her full, reddish-pink lips. She had delicate, feminine features, which she crowned with a perfect creamy skin. Then her eyes… Her chocolate, deep, expressive eyes were warm and gentle, and had a nice particularity. Though she had the eyes of her mother, she had a few characteristics of the Cullen family in them–once she went hunting and was correctly fed; her eyes turned a lighter shade of brown, like amber, and when she was hungry, they would switch to a darker brown, like black chocolate. Though, it never went past that. She never had had eyes completely yellow or completely black. They just tend to switch between different shades of brown.

Today, her amber eyes seemed to shine with excitement, and though I didn't know exactly why, I didn't care much. As long as she was happy, I was happy.

"Hello, earth calling Jake! Are you ready to land?" She said jokingly while knocking me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I got caught up in your beautiful self." I said truthfully as she blushed. Again, she was a chip from the old block. No doubt she was Bella's daughter.

Though we weren't together like that, she knew of my feelings, and the origin of them. She was also clever enough to not get caught up in teenage girly reactions. She knew I wanted nothing from her but her to be happy, that was enough for me. Even If she didn't pick me, as long as she was happy, I was too.

Once her blush faded she smiled kindly at me and pulled my hand for me to lay next to her in her king size bed.

"Nessie, I…"

"Sh, don't worry Jake, I just wanna lie down with you, we both know nothing else has to happen."

I sighed defeated while lying with her at a reasonable distance. "Yeah, we both know that, but I'm not sure Edward would be too happy to find me here lying next to you."

She chuckled lightly, and my heart jumped at the sound. "Just think of something else, Jake."

"Easy for you to say, having Bella protecting your thoughts." I grumbled trying to distract myself.

She smiled warmly again and I reached with my free hand to one of her curls and wrapped it around my finger. She sighed and closed her eyes while I stroked her hair softly and stared in awe at her beauty.

"You know," I said after a while. She opened her eyes and looked at me "that thinking thing is not working," I said turning my stare from her silky bronze hair to her deep amber eyes. "I can't think of something else while lying next to the most beautiful creature in the world."

She blushed lightly and smiled "Jake…"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I knew it made her uncomfortable to not be able to return my feelings, but I couldn't help myself, she was a dream come true.

"No, I'm not telling you to stop" she said "I-I…" she looked hesitant.

**RPOV**

All my coherent thoughts ran away from me. I stared blankly at Jacob, not knowing how to express myself. I reached with my free hand and caress lightly his cheek. Concentrating, a cascade of images ran trough my eyes and surely trough Jacob's too.

Images of people kissing; movies, photos, maybe a few from mom and dad or from the uncles.

After the display ended, he looked confused.

"Valentines day is close?" he guessed with a confused look on his face as I chuckled nervously.

"No, silly" I said tenderly, and then I had a bright idea "I just … I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." I said quoting the words my dad told my mom before kissing her for the first time. And before he could answer or had the time to react, I leaned over and kissed him.

**EPOV**

I was doing no harm. I was just sitting in the woods with my wife, contemplating the twilight after satiating our thirst. And then I heard it. A familiar voice rushed to my head, practically screaming.

"_OMFG! She's kissing me! She's kissing me! No, control yourself. Think of something else. Puppies, hmm–no, wrong direction. Apples, apple pie…_" but before the image of the classic American dessert, an image of my daughter's face came into view. Oh, no he _wouldn't_. I got up and left so fast that Bella, who was leaning on my shoulder, nearly fell to the ground.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I heard her running behind me.

"Lift up your shield on Reneesme, love, I got to get to the house and do something." I said hurrying the words. _No he wouldn't_.

In a fraction of a second Bella was running next to me, and I could hear Nessie's thoughts clearly now.

**RPOV**

Okay, maybe it wasn't such a bright idea. I felt Jacob's lips froze below mine, and so I parted and looked him in the eye. I reached and touched his face again, reproducing the image of our kiss. Didn't he want me anymore? What if the imprinting thing was fading away?

His eyes opened to my silent question.

"Nessie…" He whispered, and I felt like crap. He didn't want me.

I retrieved my hand and almost got up from bed, when Jacob's hands on my waist stopped me. I didn't want to cry in front of him, so I just looked away, blushing in embarrassment. One of his hands reached for my face and made me look at him. The love was pouring from his dark eyes as he smiled tenderly.

He looked like he was going to say something, then suddenly he looked away and froze again.

"Crap!" I heard him grumble under his breath and then he looked back at me, hesitating. "Nessie. I love you. I love you so much. And a proof of that is what I'm about to do."

Before I could ask what he meant, he leaned over and kissed me again. It was a tender kiss, not pressing me in any way, and as I responded, caress and lovingly, I felt him part. I opened my eyes to complain, but that complain choked in my throat, replacing it with a loud gasp.

**EPOV**

As soon as I was near the house our whole family lived in, I heard Jacob again.

"_You can kill me Edward, but I don't want her to think that I don't love her._"

With lightning speed I was at the bedroom door that belonged to my daughter. A growl was stuck in the back of my throat as I reached for Jacob's shirt collar and pulled him far from Reneesme. _My daughter._

I heard a gasp behind me as I pushed him against the wall, fire in my eyes.

"What the _heck_ do you think you're doing?" I asked biting the air between us.

"Hey Ed, man, don't worry! You know I was not planning on doing anything!" He said with a kind smile.

"She may look 15 Jacob, but she's only a few years old!" I growled, furious.

Just then I felt a hand in my shoulder. Bella's hand. I thought it was a sign for me to calm down, but then, a recently familiar and beautiful voice broke through in my mind.

"_Reneesme is downstairs. Now I hold him still, and you kick his lame ass._"

I grinned malignantly. Jacob looked at both of us like he was going to pee in his pants.

"I love it when we are in the same page, my love." I said in the same evil tone at the same time I heard Bella's grim chuckle and Jacob's face turned white.

"Guys… You won't do this, right?" He said with a horrified look in his eyes, and there was no response from either of us. "_Guys?_"

------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Open ending for all of you to imagine what you think best, lol.

Please review with your opinion, it's important for me!

Also, if you see any failures in the writing (orthography and such) please tell me too. I'm not used to write in english but I would like to improve.

_Cheers,_

**Cacheli.**


End file.
